An April Fools' Past
by Benjamin Linus
Summary: On April first, 2004, Ben remembers his April Fools' Days with Juliet and Alex. BenJuliet obviously. Oneshot.


I felt like doing something for April Fools' Day. I don't own Lost. My first one-shot! I'm focusing on mostly the good old days, when Ben and Juliet were happy, and Alex wasn't angsty.

The first thing Ben saw when he woke up was the sticky note he had put in his hand the night before.

_April Fools' Day. Be warned._

He groaned. His fifteen year old daughter Alex was one to watch out for on the first of April. Juliet was quite the trickster as well, he had learned two years ago today, the first April they had spent together.

He closed his eyes, seeing only the sticky note before becoming lost in thought, recalling the April Fools' Day two years ago.

_Flashback_

Juliet and Alex were sitting at the breakfast table, giggling and talking quietly, and eating pancakes Juliet had made. Ben walked in, still in pajamas.

"Nice hair Daddy," Alex remarked. Juliet smiled at him.

Ben ran a hand over his head. He brought his hand down. It was covered in maple syrup. He saw his reflection in the toaster. His hair stood up in the middle, resulting in a short Mohawk. Behind him, Alex and Juliet high-fived.

He rolled his eyes. At least they were getting along with each other, he thought.

The syrup was difficult to wash out; Ben had even tried all of Juliet's shampoos. The Mohawk formation had kind of stayed for a week, and he never heard the end of it from Tom and Danny.

_End of flashback_

Getting along with each other, now they weren't even getting along with him. He remembered last years' April Fools' prank.

_Flashback_

Ben often walked to the Pearl to observe the current occupant of the Swan, a Scottish man with a love of Mama Cass. Today, Desmond (Ben was sure this was his name), was reading Oliver Twist. Besides Mama Cass, Ben was sure Desmond loved Charles Dickens' works as well.

Ben was just about to head back home, as he wasn't willing to spend the entire day watching Desmond read. The only interesting thing that ever happened when Ben watched Desmond was an occasional temper tantrum, when the name Penny was yelled and books were thrown. He looked so lonely, that Ben had almost said yes when Tom wanted to invite him to one of his, Danny, Ethan, Goodwin and Ben's poker nights.

Something flickered on the screen showing the happenings of the Hydra. Ben was surprised, as no one ever ventured down there, except for him and Juliet when they wanted some privacy.

Ben looked closer. It appeared to be two people, one male and one female, as he could see long hair on one and the other had short hair, and was a little heavy set. They were close, and it looked as though they were kissing. He could only see their backs, and a little of the sides of them.

He could now see that the girl was Alex, and the man must have been Danny. What was going on, he thought angrily.

Alex had started to take her top off. NO, screamed the voice in Ben's mind. Any normal man would have screamed aloud. Ben favored silent emotion. He was currently praying this wouldn't go any further, as Alex's top was pulled up to her chest.

"Happy April Fools' Day daddy," Alex yelled to the camera, smiling, her top pulled back down.

"Happy April Fools' Day Ben," Danny said. "Please don't kill me." He added on second thought.

He had later been told it was Juliet's idea. In the first draft of her plan, it had been made to look like it was Juliet and Goodwin getting a little too friendly in the bear cages. Ben was glad that hadn't gone through.

As for Danny, he was currently alive.

_End of flashback_

Maybe this year would be normal, he thought to himself. He opened his eyes. He almost got out of bed too, when he saw the blood.

There was blood on the white sheets around his stomach. Red, thick blood. Pools of it.

He looked at his stomach. There was a plastic stake attached.

He had made Juliet responsible for getting all the ketchup out of the sheets.

That night, Juliet was sure the man she was sleeping with wasn't a vampire.

I hoped you liked it. It was so much fun to write. Reviews rock, and I hope you liked the ending. I love the idea of Ben with a Mohawk, don't you?


End file.
